An Old Fear Lost A New Fear Found
by La Lolita
Summary: I dont know it should be higher because it's probably going to be violent okay this is the summury-What would happen if Sota, Kagome's brother fell into the Bone Eaters well and insted of meeting inu yasha and kagome at the other side of the well he met S


Summary-What would happen if Sota, Kagome's brother fell into the Bone Eaters  
  
well. Trying to tell Kagome something or maybe warning Kagome about something,  
  
and instead of meeting Inu Yasha and Kagome at the end of the well. He met  
  
Sesshoumaru (this is not a slash you perverted freaks¡¡¡!!!!! Anyway that would just  
  
be wrong)  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha but if I add a character that is mine it is mine and I will tell  
  
you if it is don't worry.  
  
A.N. You know yesterday I herd of an eighteen year old boy who got run over by a  
  
car and died, it happened because it was raining and the road was slippery. May you  
  
rest in peace. and the same goes for everyone else who has died because of  
  
careless driving or weather conditions. I might not be religious but I respect them all  
  
and the dead should always be recognized even if we didn't know the person.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An Old Fear Lost a New One Found  
  
Sota was watching TV when it happened. Now that he thought about it, it seemed it  
  
happened in slow motion. Grandpa came running into the house as quickly as he could and  
  
told me to call an ambulance and not to ask questions just to do it. I called 911 and told  
  
them to come quickly that something had just happened. When I ran outside to tell  
  
Grandpa I had called, I saw four cars that had crashed together right in front of my house.  
  
One of the cars looked a lot like my mother's. that's when it hit me. That was mom's car,  
  
I went running to, to, to I don't know try to save her? But grandpa held me back and told  
  
me not to. He told me to go inside and wait. but how could I just sit and wait while my  
  
mother could be dieing. After a few minutes that for me seemed to last an eternity I heard  
  
the ambulance. I ran out side and saw the doctors and police men taking people out of the  
  
cars trying to see who was breathing and who was not. the fire fighters came too, because  
  
one of the cars had started burning. it was the one that looked like mom's. I saw them pull  
  
out a women's body and when I tried to get closer a police men held me back, but before  
  
then I had seen the women's face. it was mom's. I started crying then and saying  
  
"Mom! Mom! Are you okay MOMMY!!!!" I don't know what happened then. I think  
  
grandpa picked me up and took me inside then went off in the ambulance with mom. I  
  
don't really remember. all I know is that I lay on my bed crying and trying so figure out  
  
what had happened. I know it sounds stupid not knowing what happened when every thing  
  
happens right in front of you but I guess I went into shock or denial; I hear it's not that  
  
uncommon when someone you care about gets hurt or dies. You try and pretend like  
  
nothing happened that every thing will be okay, but some were in the back of your mind  
  
you know it won't be. That day I will never forget. I know I'm a coward that I'm afraid of  
  
every thing, but that day I think I lost some of that fear and gained more at the same time.  
  
It's hard to explain. I lost fear knowing that something's are meant to happen for a reason  
  
bad or good, but that is also my new fear what will destiny do to get what it wants from  
  
you. How far is it willing to go.?  
  
A.N. This fic is dedicated to all the children who have lost parents because of irresponsible  
  
drivers I don't care if it sounds corny!!!! But it's true if you think about it more than 1,000  
  
people or more die, get injured, or suffer permanent damage because of people like that.  
  
PS I know this is short but hey I wrote this in. um 20 to 30 minutes so it's good!!!!  
  
GOOD I TELL YOU GOOD MWAHAHAHAHHA.. Sorry. I'm tired and I came up  
  
with the idea in 5 minutes so give me some credit and I can't tell you the whole story in just  
  
one sit down this is just so you get an idea what's happening. PLEASE  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yah and I'm righting all this by hand just so you know the only  
  
reason you see this now on the computer is that I finally have it in working order and the  
  
writing by hand thing took 20 minutes not one the computer I'll have you know so yah tell  
  
me what you think give me your opinions I'll try to keep them in mind but I already have  
  
this story figured out. I think so yah and please review because it's kind of annoying so  
  
know that you write something and put your soul into it just so that no one will read it. so  
  
yah. okay maybe not all my stories have my heart in them but I think this one does so  
  
yah. I'm getting sappy again shhiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt..... Anyway yah... -.- bored 0  
  
(yon) I'm tiered. 


End file.
